Second Chance
by spiritraven
Summary: The jewel is complete and Anya decides to get involved changing everything. SlashYaoi SesshomaruXander I had this on BTVS crossovers, but decided to replace it here.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Second Chances 

**Author: Spiritraven**

**I also have this story on under Hellsraven if you'll like to check it out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

**Warnings: This will be a yaoi/slash fanfic so if you don't like the pairing then please don't read.**

**Chapter One:**

Naraku was dead his body laid in pieces on the ground with Inuyasha looking pleased with himself. Inuyasha defeated Naraku with the help of his brother Sesshoumaru and his sword the Tensuiaga. With the swords of the great dog demon Inu no Taisho working together Naraku didn't have a chance against such power. Kagome felt tears in her eyes as she looked at Sango holding the dead body of her brother close to her heart with Miroku and Kirara at her side trying to give comfort. So many people suffered because of Naraku and the Shikon no Tama that was now complete in her hand. Inuyasha lost Kikyou and was sealed to a tree for fifty years because of Naraku. Miroku's family was cursed by Naraku and had to go through the pain of knowing he would die by his wind tunnel unless Naraku was killed. Shippo lost his father who was killed and skinned by the Thunder Brothers because of a jewel shard. Kagome looked over at Sesshoumaru and knew what he lost because of Naraku and that was his pride when Kagura kidnap his young human ward. Kagome consider herself lucky even though she knew Inuyasha would never love her at least she had her mother, grandfather, and brother in the future so she wasn't alone not like her friends. She looked down at the jewel in her hand and could see the wishes of her friends floating through her mind. Inuyasha wanted Kikyou to return to life. Sango wanted her brother and Miroku wanted forever with Sango. Shippo wanted a family to love him like his father once did and Rin wanted to always be with her father figure. However it was what Sesshoumaru wanted that surprised Kagome, he wanted the prefect mate, he wanted to be loved and to love in return. She would never had thought the cold youkai would even know what love even was.

"Kagome what are you going to do?" Inuyasha asked looking at the jewel with sad eyes knowing he couldn't wish for Kikyou to live again. "You have to make a wish in order for it too disappear."

"I know." Kagome closed her hand around the jewel. "I want to be alone for a while." She went off into the woods without anyone following knowing she needed time to herself. "What am I to do?" She asked herself out loud. Kagome smiled when an idea came to her. She held the jewel tightly and made her wish not knowing she was being watched. "I wish for my friends and loved ones to have their wishes granted." The Shaken no Tama began to glow a deep pink and then disappeared taking Kagome back to her time before disappearing forever.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha saw what happened and the wish Kagome made. "She's gone.

Shippo was crying softly with Kirara in his arms. "Mama is gone."

Sesshoumaru watched with narrowed eyes when the died human in the demon slayer's arms sat up shocking everyone. At the same time the former dead miko Kikyou walked into the clearing. Sesshoumaru knew the jewel had help for there wasn't enough power to grant everyone's wishes. "Something more is granting these wishes."

"I agree." Miroku felt a change go though him a demon aura.

"You're a neko!" Inuyasha said in shock. "So is Sango."

"Rin is also a demon." Shippo stared at the new kitsune kit. "She's like me now."

It was true Miroku wish for he and Sango to be together forever had changed them into neko youkai because of their life spans, even Kohaku was changed so he wouldn't be parted from his sister. Rin wanted to stay with Sesshoumaru and was also changed, but a kitsune? It didn't make sense they would have thought she would be an inu like her Lord.

Anya was proud of herself knowing she made those people happy. She still had the wishes of the demon lord and fox kit to grant, but first she had to find Sesshoumaru's perfect mate. Lucky for him she had just the person in mind, but she needed him to agree not wanting to force him. Anya smiled knowing everything was going the way the Powers that Be wanted it too. After Sunnydale was destroyed and she died the Powers gave her a choice to either be reborn as a human or to grant wishes for those who deserved a second chance which was almost like her former job as a vengeance demon. She snapped her fingers and disappeared into the future.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

Chapter Two

Xander had the strangest feeling something big was going to happen today and living almost all of his life in Sunnydale he learned not to ignore his instincts. He came to Japan to look for newly awaken Slayers and thanks to one of Willow's spells Xander was able to speak and understand Japanese. Tokyo was a beautiful place and Xander loved learning the old history and legends his favorite being the legend of the Shikon no Tama. Xander read all about the miko Kikyou the guardian of the Shikon and how she fell in love with a half-breed named Inuyasha. Inuyasha's father was the great dog demon Inu no Taisho and his mother was a human princess. Inuyasha wanted the jewel to become a full-blooded demon, but he fell in love with Kikyou and decided to become a human for her. The end was sad with Inuyasha going against Kikyou and the miko pinning him to the God tree. In the end Kikyou died and the Shikon no Tama was burned with her body. There was too much missing Xander knew there had to be more to the story, but he might never know everything.

"Why do I want to know?" Xander asked himself as he look through one of the old books Giles sent him about powerful Japanese demons that lived during the Feudal Era. There wasn't much information on Inuyasha, his brother Sesshoumaru, or Inu no Taisho their father. Xander traced the picture of Sesshoumaru with a finger the demon was beautiful in both his form and his true form. Like Inuyasha no one knew what happened to the Taiyoukai. With a sigh Xander closed the book.

"Everything alright, Xander-san?" Xander smiled when a young Japanese Slayer by the name Yumi entered the room. She was the first Slayer he had ever found and he was very proud of that fact. "You seem confused."

"Not really confused, Yumi." Xander placed the book back in its place.

"Still researching the legend of the Shikon no Tama?" Yumi said knowingly.

"I never could fool you Yumi-chan." He smirked running a hand over his tired face. "Aren't you suppose to be training with the rest of the girls."

"We decided to take a small break." Yumi was worried about her friend the one she loved like a brother, he hadn't been getting much sleep every since he got interested in what happen with Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. "My friend Kagome lives at the shrine that is the home of the tree the Inuyasha was pinned too."

Xander hugged the Slayer smiling like a mad man. "Can you take me to see the tree?"

"Of course." Yumi pulled back from Xander. "We can go now if you like?"

"Yeah, just let me get my car keys." Xander ran up the stairs to wash up and get his keys in his room. Yumi sat at Xander's desk to wait.

"He's ready Anya-san." Yumi watched as Anya appeared out of thin air.

"Thanks, Yumi." Anya smiled at the Slayer thankful for her help with Xander. Yumi was very different from other slayers for one she didn't slay demons unless they hurt humans. She was wise and so much smarter then Buffy ever hoped to be. "Everything is ready all you have to do is get Xander down the well."

"It will be done." Yumi told her friend Kagome everything and she agreed to help guessing it had something to do with the wish she made back in the Feudal Era. "You better go."

Anya nodded, she could hear Xander coming down the stairs. "Thanks again Yumi."

Yumi smiled as Anya snapped her fingers and disappeared. "You're welcome, Anya-san."

Xander rushed into the room finding Yumi sitting behind in his chair with a pleased smile on her face. "Everything okay, Yu-chan?"

"Of course." Yumi stood up and walked over to her Watcher. "We should go before it gets dark."

Xander nodded, he really wanted to see the God tree. "Then lets get going." He rushed out the room with Yumi following behind with an amused grin on her face.

Kagome smiled running up to her friend and the American. She knew that Yumi was a Slayer and this American was something like her Watcher. "Yumi-can! It's so good to see you."

"Kagome-chan!" Yumi laughed hugging her friend watchful of her strength not wanting to hurt her. She pulled back still smiling widely. "Kagome, meet my friend Xander, he's the one I spoke to you about."

Xander gave Kagome his famous goofy grin. "Hiya, Kagome."

Kagome giggled at the grin then frowned when she saw his eye and the green smiley face eye-patch he wore. "That's a neat eye-path, Xander-san."

"Yeah, I like to collect things like this." The smile didn't leave his face Xander was used to the attention he grained because of his missing eye. "So how about that God tree, huh?"

Kagome shook the thoughts of pity out of her head. "Yes, of course this way." She took them to the old tree. Xander saw the tree and ran a head.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Kagome stood next to Xander placing a palm on the God tree feeling it's pure aura calming her. It always had that affect on her.

"Yes, it is." Xander did like Kagome feeling the power of the old tree. "It's full of history."

"The Legend of the Shikon no Tama." Kagome saw the interested look in the American's eye. "You've heard of it and the hanyou Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, at least I know some of it." Xander knew this girl knew more about the legend then he did. "It's hard to believe that it ended there."

"It didn't Xander-san there is more to the story a lot more." Kagome knew she was suppose to tell Xander everything even her part in the story. "Would you like to hear? It's a long story."

"Yeah, I have plenty of time." Xander waited along time for this so a little bit more waiting wouldn't hurt him.

Kagome nodded and started to make her way to the well house. "Let me show you where it all started."

Xander shrugged his shoulder and followed with Yumi wondering what the well house had to do with it then he remembered reading somewhere about the Bone's Eaters Well. He followed Kagome inside and could feel a strange power coming from the well. "This is where what started?"

(Everyone knows the story if they watched Inuyasha.) Kagome explained how she was dragged into the well by a demon and found Inuyasha stuck to the tree. She told Xander how she broke the Shikon no Tama and about the hanyou Naraku. "Naraku was killed by Inuyasha with the help of his older brother Sesshoumaru. I made a wish and was sent back here to my time."

Okay, now that story will take sometime to adjust too, Xander thought as he sat down on the well's rim. "Kikyou is alive again and with Inuyasha? I thought you loved him?"

Kagome's smile was sad. "I do love Inuyasha, Xander-san, but I want him to be happy and Kikyou makes him happy."

"You have a good heart Kagome." Xander stood up and gave Kagome a friendly hug.

"Thank you, Xander-san." Kagome backed up blushing, the American was very kind and had a big heart himself. He would be good for Inuyasha's cold-hearted brother.

"So anyone going to tell me the other reason why I'm here." Xander crossed his arms over his chest and looked seriously at Kagome and Yumi. He knew since arriving there was another reason and was going to find out what it was.

Yumi sighed, she knew Xander couldn't be fooled for long. It was time to tell him everything. "Kagome told you about the wish she made on the jewel?"

"Yeah, she wanted her friends wishes granted." Xander remembered the sad look on her face when she mentioned Inuyasha's wish.

"The jewel didn't have the power to grant so many big wishes and so it had to have help." Yumi prepared herself for his anger. "Anya decided to help grant some of the wishes to make it easier for Kagome. The Powers that Be were very pleased by Inuyasha and his group and agreed they needed a second chance."

"So they sent Anya." Xander understood even if was hurt that Anya never showed herself to him. They were the best of friends before she died and he missed her. "Is she happy."

Yumi felt relief that Xander wasn't angry with her. "Yes, she loves her new job helping people instead of causing pain as she did as a vengeance demon."

Xander was glad, he wanted nothing more then for Anya to be happy and at least she wasn't dead any longer. "What does this wish have to do with me? That's why I'm here isn't it because of the Powers?"

"Yes, Xander-san." Kagome took over from Yumi since she knew more about the wishes and what was going on in the Feudal Era. "You are to be the mate of Sesshoumaru. Anya and the Powers believe you to be the perfect match and that you took need a new start in life."

"A mate?" Xander said wide-eyed. "To a another male? Like a husband?" They had to be kidding him.

"Yes, like a husband." Kagome thought it was great. Xander would be good for Sesshoumaru maybe even get the Taiyoukai to show emotion.

"Have you all gone mad!" There was no way he was going to become a mate to a male demon. "I like women I'm not gay."

Yumi laughed, almost falling to the ground in her laughter. Xander glared at her. "Xander-san, I've seen the way you look at pretty males. You may not be gay, but you are at least bi."

Xander blushed, what she said was right he has been checking out some guys like he did females. Maybe he really was gay because he hadn't been interested in women laterly. "I'm not mating with a demon I don't know."

"Xander, think about it." Yumi needed Xander to go down that well. "You have a second chance at life. At least meet with Sesshoumaru if you don't think it work then Kagome will go and get you." Yumi wasn't about to tell Xander the well can only work once and that was for Xander to go to the Feudal Era and then it will seal itself up.

Xander narrowed his eyes not knowing if he should trust her or not. "I can return?"

"Yes." Kagome lied hating that she had to do this, but there was no other way. "The Powers will give you the information you will need once you go through the well." And that wasn't all the Sesshoumaru's wish will also change him.

Xander took a deep breath it wasn't like he had anything to lose. "Fine, I do it." He glared at the girls. "If this doesn't work I'm coming home."

Yumi bowed. "Yes, we understand."

Xander hugged both girls. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck, Xander-san." They said as one.

Xander took a deep breath and jumped into the well falling into the blue light. Kagome and Yumi turned to look at each other both wishing they could also go with Xander and see how this will turn out. They didn't noticed Anya standing in the door way with a pleased smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

Chapter Three 

Shippo sat on the edge of the well thinking about Kagome and how much he missed her when he saw the blue light from inside the well. He jumped in hoping Kagome found a way back, but it wasn't Kagome inside the well.

"A kitsune." Shippo was shocked when he found a naked kitsune leaning against the wall of the well. He was beautiful with long black hair that Shippo bet went to his knees and six black tails with purple tops saying he was also very powerful. The other kitsune had purple stripes on each cheek and a black star in the middle of a blue crescent moon on his forehead. This kitsune was of royal blood, Shippo remembered his father speaking of such kitsunes when he was younger. He shook the other kitsune's shoulder hoping to wake him up.

Xander groaned opening his eyes showing and found himself looking at a strange looking boy that had a fox's tail behind him. "Um, hi?"

"Hi, I'm Shippo." Shippo smiled sweetly when he saw bright violet eyes. "What's your name?"

"Call me Xander." Xander stood up and noticed he was naked and that he had claws for hands. He felt something swish behind him and turned to see six tails coming from his backside. "What happened to me? I'm a demon."

"You're a kitsune like me." Shippo was confused. This guy didn't know he was kitsune?

"Fox demon." Xander knew what a kitsune was and how he came to become this way. "Anya!" He knew he was tricked they weren't going to come for him.

Shippo stepped back at the angry look on Xander's face; he saw this and calmed himself down not wanting to scare the kid. "It's okay I'm not mad." Shippo smiled again glad the beautiful kitsune wasn't mad at him. "Can you tell me where I am?"

"Kagome calls this place the Feudal Era." Shippo knew Xander was from the same time as Kagome because he could smell the same strange scents on Xander. He remembered the same scents on Kagome every time she returned. "Come on I'll take you to Keade, she can help you."

Xander allowed Shippo to sit on his shoulder as he jumped out of the well. For some strange reason he felt protective over the small fox and he just met the kid. "Which way, Shippo?"

"Follow your nose." Shippo told him knowing he needed to learn how to use his new senses. "You can sense the humans from here."

Xander did as Shippo said catching the scent of dirty flesh and realized that humans of this time weren't all that clean. He kept himself from flinching and followed the smells trying not to get sick.

"The smells are bad." He told the fox kit.

"You get used to the smells." Shippo had been living in the human village for so he had no other choice, but to learn how to live with the smells. The only humans whose smell he could stand were Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Keade because they kept clean most of the time. "We're almost there Keade would be waiting for us." Keade was a miko and should sense both of them making their way to the village.

Keade did know and she was waiting at the edge of the village with her bow ready making sure their guest wasn't dangerous to her people. When they appeared from the trees Shippo jumped down from Xander's shoulder running up to Keade. "It's okay he's a friend."

"Are ye sure, Shippo?" Keade trusted the small kit and if he said the demon wasn't a threat then she would take his word for it.

"Yeah, his name is Xander and he's from Kagome's time." Shippo grabbed Xander by the hand leading him to Keade. "He needs help."

"And clothes I see." Keade smiled when she saw the elder kitsune blush. "Come then child we'll go to my hut and see what we can find for you."

"Thank you." Xander followed her trying to ignore the way everyone was looking at him. It was like they never seen a naked demon before.

"Come in child." Keade said kindly, she could tell the child was sad and confused. "Kagome once said there were no demons in her time."

Xander snorted, "There are demons only some try to stay hidden, but I'm not really a demon I was human."

"How do ye become demon, child?" Keade never heard of such a thing happening. She knew Sesshoumaru's ward became a kitsune, but that was because of the Shikon no Tama. Was there such a jewel in his time? It couldn't be the Tama since it was gone forever.

"I believe it was the Powers that Be." Xander was sure it was them that had Anya turn him into a demon. "I'm suppose to be some wish for a inu youkai named Sesshoumaru."

"I see." Keade found one of Inuyasha shirts that he left behind. She handed it too Xander. "I understand what's happening now."

Xander pulled the shirt over his head thanking the gods that the shirt was long enough to cover most of his body. "Can you explain it to me then?"

"I knew the jewel couldn't grant every wish." Miroku told Keade everything about what happened after the battle with Naraku. "Your friend must have helped the jewel."

"I figured as much." Xander couldn't do anything about it; he was stuck here as a demon. He might as well get used to it. "Now what am I going to do?"

"I know ye are confused." Keade placed a hand on Xander's shoulder in support. "Travel and see the land and become stronger." Sesshoumaru would find Xander, this Keade knew for a fact.

That sounded wonderful to Xander. "I'm going to need supplies and better clothes."

"That I can help ye with Xander." Keade smiled, going over to the stew she was cooking. "Are ye hungry?"

"Yeah, I hadn't eaten all day." Xander's stomach growled causing Shippo to giggle and Keade to chuckle.

"Here eat up." Keade handed both kitsunes a bowl of the stew. "Eat and then rest."

"Thanks." Xander did as he was told finishing the stew in record time then laying down falling asleep. Shippo cuddled up to his side falling asleep. Keade covered them with a blanket then left her hut to find what Xander needed on his travels. She also planned to pack for Shippo knowing the kit would go with Xander. Keade was sad not wanting to see Shippo go, but he needed Xander and Xander needed him.

Ever since Inuyasha, Kikyou, Miroku, and Sango left to build their village Shippo changed. The kit was hurt that his friends left him behind and seemed to forget about him. Keade sighed; she was disappointed in them for hurting a small child. Everything will be better now Xander will take care Shippo. Keade had no need to worry now.

Xander woke up feeling rested and a lot better then he did yesterday. He smiled when he saw Shippo at his side. "Time to wake up, Shippo."

"Don't want too." Shippo snuggled closer to Xander. "Wanna sleep."

Xander chuckled, "Don't be a lazy fox."

"I'm not a lazy fox." Shippo opened his eyes. "It's too early."

"Yeah, will we need to get up." Xander planned to start his travels today.

"Ah good you're awake." Keade placed the bundle of clothes she found for Xander beside him. "I found these for you, they should fit."

"Thanks, Keade." Xander stood up and started to dress. They were clothes of a warrior and even had armor. They were old, but at least he had something to wear.

"You'll be leaving today, Xander?" Keade asked as she made breakfast.

"Yeah, I need see if I can it out on my own in this time." And learn how to use his demon powers.

"You're leaving?" Shippo didn't want him to leave.

"Want to come with?" Shippo needed to become stronger and he couldn't do that here in a village full of humans and Inuyasha wasn't anywhere around. Xander believed the hanyou left with Kikyou ignoring the small kit. "If Keade doesn't mind."

"Shippo needs to be with other demons." Keade would miss the kit. "Visit this old woman when you can."

"Of course." Xander winked at the miko glad to know he made a good friend here in this time. He went up and gave her a small hug. "We'll visit as much as we can."

"Good." Keade gave them their breakfast. "Don't forget."

"We won't." Shippo dug into his food excited about traveling with Xander and becoming stronger. He was going to be with another kitsune, he finally had a friend who wouldn't leave him behind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

Xander looked down into the clear blue river getting his first glance at how he looked as a demon. The first thing he noticed was that he had two eyes. "Purple eyes."

"I think you have pretty eyes, Xander." Shippo handed the other kitsune a bowl of rabbit stew he helped to make. "I like your eyes."

"Thanks, Shippo." Xander ruffled the kit's dark red hair that reminded him of Willow. "When I was human I only had one eye."

"Like Keade?" Shippo asked, taking a bite of his lunch. He was hungry having to walk the whole time. Xander side he wouldn't get stronger riding on his shoulder the whole time.

"Yeah, even had an eye patch like her." Xander wondered how Keade lost her eye, but figured like him she didn't like to remember how it happened. "We better hurry up and eat we still have a few hours to go before we camp for the night."

"I know." Shippo watched as Xander sat down ripping his shirt. He started to laugh at the look on Xander's face.

Xander sighed, he should have known this would happen. The clothes were tight and he knew if he wasn't careful they would tear. "Now I need new clothes."

"There's a village not far from here." Shippo spoke quietly.

"I know." Keade told him about the village. It was the home of demons, hanyous, and humans, but Inuyasha was the chief of the village and Kikyou the village miko. He didn't think Shippo would want to see them.

"It's okay, Xander." Shippo smiled up at him. "You need better clothes to suit you instead of the ones Keade gave you." Xander was a royal kitsune and he needed to dress like it. "I can handle Inuyasha."

Xander picked Shippo in his arms proud of the kit. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Shippo knew everything would be all right with Xander with him. "Let's go."

"Alright then." Xander helped Shippo to clean up their lunch and began their journey to Inuyasha's village.

Sesshoumaru watched amused as Rin tried to make Jaken pretty chasing him with flowers and woman's kimono. It was easy for him to get used to Rin being a kitsune she was still the same sweet child he bought back to life.

"Rin!" Sesshoumaru turned to were Jaken screamed and had to keep himself from laughing when he saw the burnt spot on the toad demon's backside. Rin has been learning how to use her kitsune powers, but she still needed to learn how to use them the proper way. Sesshoumaru wasn't able to teach her because the powers of an Inu were very different from a kitsune. He was going to have to find her a teacher.

"Sorry, Jaken-sama." Rin laughed, placing a headpiece made of flowers on Jaken's head. "Now Jaken-sama is pretty." Sesshoumaru smirked; nothing would ever make Jaken 'pretty.'

"Jaken." Sesshoumaru glanced at the toad demon with cold amber eyes making the smaller demon shiver. "Bring Rin, I believe it's time to visit my dear brother."

"Yes, my Lord." Jaken waited for Rin to sit upon An Un before taking the two-headed dragon's reigns and following the Taiyoukai.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Second Chances Author: Spiritraven.**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

**Warnings: This will be a yaoi/slash fanfic so if you don't like the pairing then please don't read.**

**Chapter Five**

The village was large with decent huts and clean streets. There were humans, hanyous, and demons all living and working together, but what Xander didn't expect was all the kitsunes stopping what they were doing to stare at him in awe. It was starting to freak him out big time.

"Shippo, why are they staring at me?" Xander asked the kit smiling nervously. "It's giving me the wiggins."

"You a royal kitsune." Xander nodded not really getting what that has to do with anything. "My father told me there were two royal kitsune lines. The ones of the Southern Lands and those of the mountains, both lines were killed off during the great battle against the wolf demons of the Northern Lands and the wolves of the mountains."

"So I'm the only royal kitsune alive?" Xander wondered why these things seem to always happen to him. It was like he was cursed or something. He would bet the Powers that Be were laughing at him right about now.

"Yeah, because when the wolves took over the lands the kitsunes were forced to leave there own homes or be killed." Shippo remembered his father telling him his grandparents were killed because they refused to leave their mountain home. "Now they aren't many of our kind left." Shippo also remembered his father saying something about a savior being created and something else he didn't remember.

Xander was about to say something when he saw a male kitsune walk up to them. He was lean and muscular like all kitsunes with Shippo's red hair only his was blended with silver. And he had eight tails, which told Xander this kitsune was stronger and much more powerful then he was.

"Welcome young Lord to our village. I am Ryu, leader of the kitsune clan in this village." Ryu smiled at the young Lord and the kit riding on his shoulder. "I was wondering when you would arrive my Lord."

Xander looked at Ryu with narrowed purple eyes. "You were expecting me?"

"Yes, for a very long time." Ryu saw the other demons and humans coming over to them. It was time to take this conversation to somewhere private. "Follow me we'll talk in my hut."

"Yeah, lead the way." Xander also noticed their audience and didn't want Inuyasha or any of his friends to come around. They didn't know Shippo was here and he wanted to keep it that way for now. That and Xander knew this older kitsune had an idea as to why he was here in this time and it wasn't all because of a wish for the perfect mate. The way Xander saw it was that if he was to be Sesshoumaru's mate wouldn't he have been turned into an inu youkai instead of a kitsune? Oh no, Xander lived in Sunnydale long enough to know when the Powers that Be had something planned. He just needed to find out what.

Ryu lead Xander and Shippo to his hut on the edge of the forest he could tell by the smell that his mate Aiko already had tea and dinner ready.

"I see you've brought company, koi." Aiko smiled when she saw the royal kitsune and his kit walk into her home. "I'll bet you're both hungry?"

"Yes, please." It has been a few hours since Shippo had lunch and he was hungry again. After all he was a growing kit.

"Thank you, but I'll just have tea." Xander didn't feel like eating just now he wanted to know what Ryu had to tell him.

Aiko gave Shippo some stew and gave tea to both her mate and the young Lord. Ryu smiled at his mate. "Thank you, Aiko."

"By the way I'm Xander and the kid here is Shippo." Xander remembered his manners. Willow would have been proud. "Thank you for allowing us into your home."

"You are welcome here Xander-sama." Aiko gave a small bow.

"Just Xander, please." Being called Sama made him nervous he was used to be the Zeppo for so long.

"You wish to know why you were brought here to this time?" Ryu asked, he knew about the Shikon and that Xander was once a human from the future. A balance demon came to see him to let him know the promise of the Powers that Be has been made. Ryu had been waiting ever since for the new Lord to show himself.

"How did you know that?" Xander wondered if this guy could be a big bad, he didn't look like one, but you'll never know.

"You've heard about the great battle against the wolf demon tribes that killed both royal kitsune lines?" Ryu was sure the kit knew and told Xander everything.

Xander nodded. "Yeah, Shippo told me."

"There was prophecy made by Lady Sakura of the Southern Lands a royal kitsune seer before she was killed by Kouga, Lord of the Northern Lands." Ryu remembered Lady Sakura; she was a kind kitsune with a golden heart.

Oh great another prophecy and this time it was about him. Really he shouldn't be surprised these things seemed to always happen to him. Xander sighed and leaned against the wall. "Tell me what the prophecy says."

"After a great evil has been defeated and the jewel of Four Souls completed a new Lord of the South shall be created from a brave heart who has fought with one that slays the evil creatures of blood." Ryu said softly remembering the words the Lady said before her death. "He will be mated with the West and together they will bring peace to the Land."

"The great evil had to have been Naraku and the jewel is of course the Shikon no Tama." Xander said trying to figure out the prophecy. "The one that slays is of course Buffy and I guess I'm the brave heart that fought with her."

"And the West is Sesshoumaru because he is the Lord of the Western Lands." Shippo heard the prophecy and wanted to help out.

"The Powers that Be as I believe you call them also made a promise to us." Ryu admitted. "That the one they chose to become the royal kitsune will be worthy."

"I don't think I'm worthy." Most of life Xander was a follower he didn't know if he could be a leader and that's what these demons needed. Buffy was the leader or even Angel. Xander was follower guy. At least he was in the past things did change when he first came to Japan because the mini Slayers needed him.

"You'll be fine young Xander, we believe in you." Aiko gave him a warm smile.

There was a loud crash outside and screaming. Xander jumped up ready for battle. "What was that?"

Ryu only sighed shaking his head. "It would seem Sesshoumaru-sama has decided to visit his brother."

"Let me guess this happens a lot?" Xander made a guess from what Kagome told him about the brothers.

Aiko nodded her head. "Yes, I'm afraid it does. This village is in the Western Lands and Sesshoumaru is Lord however Inuyasha-sama never shows him respect."

"I'm going out there." Xander wanted to see the inu youkai that was suppose to be his mate.

Ryu stopped him before he left the hut. "Not like that you're not. You will be dressed as the Lord that you are." Ryu went over to a trunk that was sent to him by the balance demon for the new Lord of the South. He took out the clothes and weapons inside. "Here these are yours."

"Wow!" Shippo watched as Xander dressed in the silk clothes. The clothes were like Sesshoumaru's only in black with purple flowers on the sleeves of the haori. The armor had spikes on both shoulders and the leather armour was black with a white six tailed fox in its true form in the middle. "You look good, Xander."

Xander had to admit it was a lot better then what he was wearing. "Thanks for everything Ryu." Xander kissed Aiko on the cheek. "And you too, Aiko."

"Here you might need this." Ryu knew this sword was very powerful, but he wasn't told what it was made from only that it came from a fang of a demon.

Xander took the sword and almost fell to the floor with all the knowledge and information coming for the sword. He knew all about the kitsune race and how to use his demon powers. The sword gave him the knowledge he needed to survive in this time and how to rule the Southern lands once he got them back from the Wolf demon tribe of the North. "Head rush." After he got his head together Xander left the hut making sure Shippo stayed with Aiko and Ryu. He didn't want the kit to get hurt.

Sesshoumaru jumped to the side when Inuyasha used the wind scar once again. "If you keep this up Inuyasha, you're going to destroy your own village."

"What the hell do you want, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha snarled the Tetsuaiaga transformed in his hand.

"I am inspecting my lands Inuyasha or did you forget that this little village of yours is in the Western Lands." Sesshoumaru eyed his half-brother coldly.

"Bastard." Inuyasha readied the Tetsuaiga for another Wind Scar when someone appeared in front of him.

"Hey, do you know that people could get hurt because of your stupid fight?" Xander was angry when he saw a few of the huts destroyed. "I thought you're suppose to protect the village?"

"Who the hell are you, stupid kitsune." Inuyasha put the sword down.

"A royal kitsune." Sesshoumaru studied the new demon in front of him. He was lovely with his long mid-night black hair with purple blended in. Purple seemed to be a big thing with this demon like silver was with him. It was his markings that surprised him a blue crescent moon with a black star in the middle that was in the middle of his forehead. "You are the Lord of the South."

"Yeah, if I had the land the wolves took over a long time ago." Xander got a good look at this future mate. He was beautiful and Buffy would have been so jealous of his hair. "I'm Xander."

"Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru's voice was as cold as what he used when talking with Inuyasha. "The baka hanyou behind you is my half-brother Inuyasha."

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Inuyasha yelled losing his patience very quickly.

"Okay, okay calm down." Xander smirked. "I just dropped in to say hi and keep you from destroying your own home."

"I thought all the royals were destroyed by the wolves?" A black haired neko youkai spoke up. She was dressed in a black tight suit that would have made Xander drool if he was still into girls and had a two-tailed neko at her side.

"They were Sango." Another neko youkai spoke up this one was dressed as a monk. Which was weird to Xander seeing a demon dressed as someone holy.

"Xander is special." Xander turned to see Shippo standing between Aiko and Ryu.

"Shippo!" Sango went to hug the small kit only for him to hide behind the royal. "Shippo, what's wrong why won't you hug me?"

"Because you hurt him." Xander's voice was colder then ice. Sesshoumaru was amused by the kitsune's reaction. "You and your friends left him behind to start a new life that didn't include him. You didn't even go to visit."

"We would never hurt Shippo." The one dressed as a monk said standing next to the female.

"You did though." Shippo spoke up feeling safe with Xander. "You left me behind Miroku and so did you Sango. The humans didn't like me and Keade was too old and couldn't teach me to how survive."

"Then I came along and Lady Keade sent him with me." Xander allowed Shippo to sit on his shoulder. "I've been taking care of him ever since."

"You are going to teach the kit the kitsune ways?" Sesshoumaru asked a small smile on his face. Inuyasha shivered a smiling Sesshoumaru was never a good thing.

"Yeah." Xander was now that he had the knowledge. "So?"

It was prefect Sesshoumaru needed a teacher for Rin and now he found a royal kitsune. Xander would be able to teach Rin everything she needed to know about the kitsune ways and how to use her magic. "I have a young ward a kit who needs a teacher. You will be her teacher."

Xander knew a demanded when he heard one. "Can't you say please?"

Sesshoumaru glared and Inuyasha laughed. "The great Sesshoumaru asked, please that will never happen."

"I'm not some slave he can order around." Xander had enough of that from Buffy and the others. No, he was given a new life and now no more Xander the follower. "I don't mind helping you out Sesshoumaru, but I won't be ordered around."

Sesshoumaru's amber eyes narrowed coldly. "You have no home and I offer you a place to live while you teach Rin what she needs to know."

"You just can't ask can you?" Xander grinned, he wanted to get to know Sesshoumaru and this was the prefect way. "Fine I'll teach your ward and only because she needs to learn how to use her kitsune magic." Xander's purple yes became hard. "Shippo comes with me, he's my adopted kit."

"Rin could use a play mate." Sesshoumaru turned to leave the village. "We agree."

Xander rolled his eyes when Sesshoumaru walked away. It was going to be hard to live with this demon, but it was also going to be interesting. "I guess we better follow before Sesshoumaru leaves us behind."

Ryu smiled. "We're here if you need us."

Xander nodded and with Shippo on his shoulder he turned to follow the Lord of the Western Lands.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Inuyasha yelled throwing his hands into the air. Everyone sweat dropped.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six 

Kikyou was angry at Inuyasha as she rode on his back with Sango and Miroku running at his side. They were on their way Sesshoumaru's castle.

"This isn't our business, Inuyasha." Kikyou tried to make Inuyasha understand. They were happy until that demon showed up at the village with that kit.

"We need to let Shippo know how sorry we are." Sango told the miko coldly. It was all her fault that Shippo hated them now. Kikyou was the one to tell them that Shippo wanted to stay with her sister. If only Kagome was still here she would have known what to do, but then if Kagome were here Shippo would have been with her. "You lied Kikyou, Shippo wanted to come with us."

"I did what was best for him." Kikyou lied, the truth was that she knew Inuyasha wanted to adopt the kit. She couldn't let that happen because Shippo was reminder of her reincarnation.

Sango growled wanting to slash Kikyou too tiny little pieces with her claws. "How can leaving Shippo behind be what's best for him?"

"That's enough." Inuyasha couldn't take anymore he already felt guilty enough without Kikyou making it worst. "We'll fix everything Sango and bring Shippo home with us."

"I don't think it's going to be that easy." Miroku knew it wouldn't be now that Alexander-sama was here. "Shippo seems to look at Alexander like a father or maybe an older brother."

"So?" Inuyasha didn't see how that could be a problem.

Sango rolled her eyes at the hanyou. "Miroku means that Shippo has gone on with his life. He no longer sees you as a father figure Inuyasha."

Inuyasha ignored the pain in his heart. It was too late now all he could do was hope Shippo would forgive them. "I know that, but I'm still his friend."

"Inuyasha it would be better if we returned home." Kikyou demanded she didn't want to do this. "Shippo is happy now just let him go."

"I can't Kikyou I owe him an apology." Inuyasha hoped Shippo would listen to him.

Kikyou leaned her head against Inuyasha's strong back knowing he wasn't going to listen to her at all. There was no changing his mind they were going to Sesshoumaru's castle to see the kit.

Xander has been living in Sesshoumaru's castle for three days now and was enjoying every minute of it. Rin was a sweetheart and she saw Shippo as a brother. They did everything together from playing to torturing Jaken. Their favorite game was dressing the toad demon in women's clothing.

"Xander-chan look what Rin can do." Rin was bouncing up and down holding a toy top in her hand. "Shippo taught Rin watch." She threw the top on the ground and watched as it started to spin and got bigger.

"That's good Rin." Rin was getting better as was Shippo. Xander had it easy since the sword gave him all the knowledge he needed so he wouldn't have to do it the hard way like Rin and Shippo. Xander was too old for school.

"Alexander-sama!" Xander turned to see Jaken running towards him.

Xander sighed; he didn't like the toad demon. It freaked him out. "What is it, Jaken?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama wishes to talk to you in the study." Jaken didn't like the kitsune.

"Watch Shippo and Rin." Xander ordered before making his way into the castle wondering what the Taiyoukai wanted. Since they arrived here at the castle Xander had only seen Sesshoumaru during meals.

Xander entered the study after Sesshoumaru told him to come in. The Taiyoukai was sitting at his desk with a scroll open in front of him. "You wanted to see me?"

Sesshoumaru nodded once standing up and walking over to Xander. "Inuyasha is on his way here with his friends."

"I'm not surprised." Xander knew Inuyasha would show up sooner or later. "What are you going to do?"

"Let him come." Sesshoumaru would deal with his half-brother when he arrived. "I will deal with him."

"You're not going to kill him are you?" Shippo might not like Inuyasha the way he used too, but the hanyou was once his friend.

"No, I will not waist my time on the hanyou." Sesshoumaru planned to tell Inuyasha to stay away from the kit. The miko was dangerous and he didn't want her around the children.

Xander snorted, he knew even if Sesshoumaru wouldn't admit it too himself that he cared for his brother. "When will they arrive?"

"A day at the most." Sesshoumaru's guards had already spotted them. It wouldn't be long now.

Xander leaned back against the wall. Shippo didn't need this mess right now. "Can't you just send them away?"

"No." Sesshoumaru brushed back a strand of black hair from Xander's face.

Xander's eyes widen when Sesshoumaru ran a finger over his bottom lip. "What are you doing?"

Sesshoumaru jerked back his hand with a snarl and turned away. He couldn't believe he like himself touch the kitsune. It was a sign of weakness and Sesshoumaru was not weak. "Return to the children."

"You are not my boss." Xander yelled, he hated it when Sesshoumaru ordered him to do something. "Can't you ask nicely?"

"This Sesshoumaru is not nice." Sesshoumaru growled, how dare this kitsune talk back to him. "Leave!"

"Like hell I will." Xander marched up to the Taiyoukai's face until they were nose to nose. "What's with you? Why do you have to be such an jerk?"

Sesshoumaru smirked; this young demon was either very stupid or very brave to treat him this way. "This Sesshoumaru has always been this way." He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on the kitsune's lips.

Xander jumped back out of surprised. "What was that for?" He raised a hand to his lips.

Sesshoumaru said nothing leaving his study and Xander behind. He had plans to make before Inuyasha arrived at the castle.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven 

Xander called Shippo and Rin into the castle now that Inuyasha was almost here. He needed to warn the kits before they arrived and too see if Shippo wanted to see Inuyasha if not then Xander would face the hanyou on his own. They hurt Shippo once and Xander wouldn't let it happen again. The kit has already been through much in his life. Shippo was sitting next to Rin holding her hand.

"Inuyasha is coming isn't he, Xander?" Shippo could feel the hanyou near.

"Yeah, Sesshoumaru went out to meet them before he got to the castle." Xander blushed when he remembered that kiss before the Taiyoukai left. "It's up to you if you want to see Inuyasha or the others or not. You don't have to Shippo, I will keep Inuyasha away if that's what you want."

"I'll see him." Shippo had to face them sooner or later and Xander would be at his side, as would Rin so he wasn't afraid. He wasn't afraid of Inuyasha, Miroku, or Sango it was Kikyou. The miko hated him and he was very afraid of her, but Xander would keep him safe.

Xander didn't like this at all he just wished Inuyasha would stay out of Shippo's life, but that wasn't going to happen. "Alright lets go outside and wait at the gates. Sesshoumaru won't be long." He took the hand of Shippo and Rin leading them outside the castle.

Sesshoumaru smirked when his brother threw the miko off of his back and took out their father's sword. "I know you're there, Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha snarled ready to do battle.

"It took you long enough to figure that out hanyou." Sesshoumaru stepped out of the shadows a smirk on his face. "Why are you here, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at his brother. "You already know that bastard."

"Ah, yes you want to see Shippo." Sesshoumaru saw the hopeful looks on the nekos and Inuyasha. The miko looked angry and there was hatred in her eyes. Sesshoumaru knew it was the miko that caused the trouble between Inuyasha and the kit. "They are waiting back at the castle."

"You will allow us to see him?" Sango asked, she missed Shippo and was worried about him. She was so angry with herself for listening to Kikyou knowing the miko hated the kit.

"We will see." Sesshoumaru turned to the castle allowing the others to follow them. At the gate stood Xander, Shippo, and Rin. The royal kitsune had a frown on his face he wasn't happy at seeing Inuyasha here.

"Shippo!" Sango ran up to the kit only for the older kitsune to step in between them.

"Stay back." She might have been Shippo's friend, but Xander wasn't about to let her near his kits. "Go back to your friends."

"Do as he says neko." Sesshoumaru snarled not liking the demon near the kitsunes.

Inuyasha grabbed Sango by the arm and pulled her back knowing Sesshoumaru wouldn't think twice about slicing her apart. "We would like to explain to Shippo why we left."

"What is there to explain?" Shippo asked staying behind Xander. "You don't care about me if you did then you wouldn't have left me behind."

"It didn't happen like that Shippo." Miroku's voice was filled with sadness. "Kikyou told us you wanted to stay behind with Keade."

"And you believed her?" Xander couldn't believe they could be so stupid.

"Yes." Miroku and Sango were ashamed of themselves for leaving Shippo behind when he needed them.

"Don't blame it all on Kikyou." Inuyasha growled defending the woman he loved. "All the brat had to do was ask if he wanted to come with us."

"You are so stupid." Xander yelled in Inuyasha's face.

"You're the stupid one fox." Inuyasha yelled back more then ready for a fight.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and pulled Xander back by his hair making him flinch with the pain. "That's enough both of you are hurting our ears with your yelling."

"Will he started it." Xander knew he was being childish, but he didn't care. "Can't you make him leave."

"Do you want them gone, Shippo?" Sesshoumaru asked with some warmth in his voice. Shippo studied the faces of Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kikyou. He knew they all except for Kikyou cared for him and maybe it was time to forgive them. Shippo didn't want Kikyou around, but he didn't have a choice since she was with Inuyasha.

"Answer him, Shippo." Xander had a pretty good idea at what his answer was going to be.

"Let them stay please, Sesshoumaru-sama." Shippo's eyes were hopeful

Xander groaned, he was going to have to put up with the hanyou and hope they didn't kill each other. "Alright Shippo."

"I'll have Jaken show you all to a guest room." Sesshoumaru didn't like the idea of the hanyou in his house. He left making his way to his home leaving the others behind.

Xander cursed in his head at Sesshoumaru leaving everyone for him to handle. Oh, he was going to get the Taiyoukai back. "Come on let's go in and have Jaken make us some tea or something." Oh, yeah Mr. Fluffy was so going to get it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

Xander liked to think of himself as a fair demon that isn't easy to anger, but the miko was really starting to get on his nerves with the way she has been acting around the castle. Kikyou was rude to everyone and she showed no respect to Sesshoumaru or to himself. Xander knew the Taiyoukai was on his last nerve with his brother's human. What really got to Xander was the way she treated Shippo like he was dirt.

"Can't you make her leave?" Xander asked Sesshoumaru during breakfast the next morning. Kikyou and Inuyasha had already eaten and left to take a walk around the garden. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Rin, Xander, and Sesshoumaru remained behind to talk about Kikyou and Inuyasha and what to do about the miko.

"She's mean to Shippo-chan." Rin didn't like the mean miko because of the way she treated Shippo. Shippo was like a brother to her and she didn't like seeing him hurt. "I don't like her."

"Kikyou's problem is that she doesn't like to share Inuyasha." Sango knew for a fact that if they sent off Kikyou then Inuyasha would follow her no matter what they say. Sango didn't like the miko Inuyasha could do much better than her. "She hates us because we take Inuyasha's attention away from her. Shippo has been doing that a lot lately."

"That doesn't give Kikyou the right to treat us the way she does." Miroku caught Kikyou about to hit Shippo with the back of her hand, but he kept quiet because Shippo was afraid Xander would kill the miko and a fight will be started between him and Inuyasha and he didn't want either one of them hurt. The older kitsune was very protective of his kits. If Kikyou did hit Shippo then Miroku would have killed her himself no matter what Inuyasha would do.

"If you force Kikyou to leave Sesshoumaru-sama then Inuyasha will go too." Shippo has made peace with the hanyou over the last three days. He will never be Shippo's father figure since that place now belonged to Xander. Inuyasha has become like an older to the kit. "I don't want to lose him again."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at the kit. He didn't care wither Inuyasha left or not. Actually he preferred for the hanyou to leave his lands. Sesshoumaru didn't like the miko anymore then he did his brother, but there was a difference between the two. Inuyasha was still a Prince of the Western Lands and the youngest son of the great Inu no Taisho. Perhaps it's time for my brother to take a mate. Of my choice of course I am the Alpha of this pack. Inuyashs has no choice, but to obey a direct order."

Xander almost choked on his tea when he heard that. He couldn't believe his ears. What in the world was Sesshoumaru thinking about mating his brother with that shrew? "You want Inuyasha to mate with Kikyou? You want her to become a part of the pack?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes were cold when he turned to look at the kitsune. "Don't raise your voice to me kitsune or next time you will lose your tongue. I said it was time for Inuyasha to take a mate I said nothing of the that mate being the miko."

Xander glared at the Taiyoukai he was confused by the other demon. First the inu kissed him and now he threatens to tear out his tongue. Sesshoumaru glared back with his cold eyes making Xander shiver and wonder if the demon ever had a heart.

"Inuyasha will never mate another even by your order Sesshoumaru-sama, he's in love with Kikyou." Sango couldn't see what the hanyou saw in Kikyou. She wasn't kind or sweet like Kagome nor could she accept Inuyasha's demon blood. And that was a big problem.

"I don't think he loves her." Xander pulled his eyes away from Sesshoumaru. He has been watching Inuyasha with Kikyou. "I think he feels guilty about what happened because of Naraku so he stays with her."

"I agree." Miroku knew his friend wasn't in love with Kikyou. No Inuyasha had feelings for another. Xander was right he stayed because of guilt. "Still it changes nothing."

"Wanna bet?" Xander smiled showing his fangs. "We need to find Inuyasha's true mate and I think I know who it is."

The kitsune always seems to surprise Sesshoumaru. "And how will you find this 'true mate' kitsune?"

"You just won't bring yourself to call me by my name can you Sesshoumaru?" Xander rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Never mind. You know I really need to meet up with Kouga of the Wolf demon tribe." Xander's smile was innocent. Sesshoumaru smirked; he wasn't fooled for a minute by that smile.

Sango looked at Xander like he had lost his mind. "You think Inuyasha's mate is Kouga? They hate each other." Every time those two meet up they would fight. And there was the problem of Kouga being in love with Kagome.

Xander never even met the wolf demon, but he heard stories about him and Inuyasha from Shippo and from Kagome before he was sent here to the past. "When Shippo told me about Kouga and Inuyasha I knew there were hidden feeling between the two. It was the same between Cordy and me. We hated each other or so we thought then we hid in broom closets kissing each other senseless." Xander remembered those times fondly. "Good times, good times."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed he didn't like the idea of Xander with anyone. He couldn't understand why he even carried who the boy loved the kitsune was nothing to him only a teacher for Rin. "Who is this 'Cordy'?" She didn't sound like a demon.

Xander's smile turned sad. "She was a friend, but she's gone now." They learned from Wesley that Cordelia had died. He shook the bad memories out of his head. Xander only wanted to remember the good parts.

Sesshoumaru decided to let the subject drop for now. "I'll send Jaken to the North with an invite." He wanted to see if Xander was right about the hanyou and wolf.

Kouga threw the deer he hunted in the middle of the cave to let the she wolves clean and prepare the meat. Something strange was happening the kitsunes have been returning to the North and he has been hearing rumors about a royal kitsune. The last thing Kouga needed and that was another war with the kitsunes.

"Hey Kouga." Ginta found the Alpha wolf in the main den.

"What is it, Ginta?" Kouga took a piece of raw deer meat a she-wolf placed in front of him. As the Alpha he ate before all others. "Can't you see I'm trying to eat."

"There is a messenger here for you from the Western Lands." Ginta showed the toad demon in.

Kouga sat down his food and stood up to face the smaller demon. "What does the great Sesshoumaru want toady?"

Jaken huffed at the disrespect the wolf demon showed him the personal servant to Sesshoumaru the Taiyoukai of the Western Lands. "Sesshoumaru-sama invites you to the Western Castle for peace talks with Alexander-sama Royal Kitsune of the North."

"So the rumors are true then." Kouga didn't want to fight another war, but he would not lose his home either. 'Somehow a royal survived the war.'

"Will you be coming or not?" Jaken didn't like the way some of the wolves were eyeing him like he was fresh meat. He hated that feeling.

Kouga smirked at the toad. "Who else will be at this peace talk?"

"My Lord's half-brother Inuyasha and his group will be attending the meeting." Much to Jaken's displeasure at least the slayer and monk were now demons.

Kouga's blue eyes lit up with pleasure at the mention of Inuyasha. "The mutt will be there." The wolf demon grinned. "Fine I'll go it should be interesting with mutt face around."

"I'll inform Sesshoumaru-sama of your answer." Jaken bowed.

"I'll be there in two days." Kouga went back to his meal. "Ginta show the toad out." Ginta nodded and lead Jaken from the caves.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: The Second Chances 

**By: Spiritraven**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

**Warnings: This is a slash/yaoi fanfiction. No beta either so you have been warned.**

Chapter Nine:

Inuyasha loved Kikyou or at least he thought he did, but it was getting harder and harder to stay with her and the way she has been acting since getting her life back. He can't ever do anything right and she hasn't come to grips with his demon blood. He lost Shippo because he believed in Kikyou's lies. Shippo was like a little brother to him, a demon who didn't care about his human blood. Something needed to be done about Kikyou because he couldn't handle her any longer. She was driving him mad and he had to do something about it.

"Inuyasha." Kikyou marched up to him with a frown on her face and her eyes flashing with anger. "I have been looking everywhere for you."

"What do you want, Kikyou?" Inuyasha was out in the garden enjoying what peace and quiet he could get way from Kikyou. He didn't feel like bothering with her right now.

"Get your things we're leaving now." Kikyou demanded coldly, she had enough of being around all of these demons. They disgusted her and made her nervous and Kikyou didn't like the feeling at all, it was bad enough that she loved a hanyou.

Inuyasha didn't turn around to face the angry miko, he wasn't surprised knowing Kikyou hated it here. "I'm not going anywhere, Kikyou."

"What!" Who did he think he was not doing as he was told. "Yes, you are."

Inuyasha whipped around keeping his hands at his side before he did something he would regret later on. He thought when Kikyou was given back her life that they would be happy. He was wrong. "Damn it Kikyou you are not my mother or my mate so stop trying to control me."

"I'm not trying to control you, Inuyasha." Kikyou said sweetly trying to fool the hanyou. Inuyasha was hers and nothing would change that. "I only want to do what's best for you."

Inuyasha's laugh was harsh, how stupid did she think he was? Yes, he had been a fool believing that she loved him, but he had opened his eyes and could see her for what she was now. "You can't throw me away, Inuyasha!" Kikyou's voice raise up she wasn't about to lose Inuyasha. She decided to use guilt, since guilt always worked on him. "I died because of you."

"You died because of Naraku!" Inuyasha wasn't going to be blamed for something he had no control over. He was sealed to the God tree for fifty years for something he didn't even do. No, Inuyasha wasn't going to take the blame anymore or carry the guilt. "Naraku killed you because of the jewel and I'm tired of talking the blame. Now leave me alone!" Inuyasha ran from the garden wanting to get way from Kikyou.

"Inuyasha, come back here!" Kikyou screamed she was passed angry now she was really pissed off. Inuyasha wasn't going to get away with what he did to her. He belonged to her until she didn't want him any longer. She suffered because of him and he needed to pay.

"It would seem you are no longer welcome here, miko." Sesshoumaru stepped out from the shadows. He saw and heard everything and was somewhat proud of his brother showing some backbone to this woman. .

Kikyou glared at Sesshoumaru, she wasn't scared. "I'm not leaving without Inuyasha."

"And Inuyasha doesn't want to be anywhere near you." Xander stepped out from behind the taller demon. "So be a good little girl and go on home before your mother worries."

Kikyou glared and left the garden. Sesshoumaru called over one of his guards that were always near by. "Follow her make sure she leaves my lands. Should she turn back, kill her." The guard nodded and did as his Lord ordered.

Xander was in his room when he heard knocking and went to open his door, he was surprised to see Inuyasha on the other side. "Inuyasha?"

"Can I talk to you?" Inuyasha asked not looking Xander in the eyes. "Just for a little while."

"Sure come in." Xander stepped back so Xander could walk in then closed the door behind him. "What is it, Inuyasha?"

This wasn't easy, but Inuyasha had to do it. "I'm sorry for the way I treated you and for the way Kikyou has acted."

"No problem I'll forgive you." Xander smiled. "You shouldn't say sorry for Kikyou."

"I feel like I have to." Inuyasha sat on the edge on Xander's bed and placed his face in his claws. "I still love her, but she isn't the woman I knew so long ago."

"I'm sorry." Xander sat next to Inuyasha; he knew a lot about pain and could understand what Inuyasha was going through.

Inuyasha gave a harsh laugh. "There's nothing to be sorry about, it wasn't you that killed Kikyou or sealed me to a tree for fifty years. Naraku may be dead, but she hasn't let the past go and I know she still blames me for her death."

Xander didn't know what to say to Inuyasha. He was in pain and there wasn't anything Xander could do to make it stop. He could only hope Kouga would be able to pull Inuyasha from his sadness. "Then why are you with her?"

"I'm not, at least not anymore." Inuyasha told Xander what happened between him and Kikyou before he came here. "I'm sure she's on her way out of the Western Lands by now." He stood up and gave Xander a small smile. "I better go and get some sleep; I want to forget what happened to day."

Xander nodded his head, he understood. The hanyou would need his sleep for when Kouga arrived tomorrow. "Good night." Inuyasha nodded and said good night before leaving the room and Xander to think about what just happened.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Second Chances**

**By: Spiritraven**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Inuyasha. The characters belong to those that created them I'm just using them for my own sick needs.**

**Warnings: Yaoi boy on boy and no beta so there are mistakes. This is also somewhat AU. So if this is not your thing then please don't read.**

**Author's Note: I'm going to try and update most of my stories. Up next is Xander's Choice and Return of War.**

**Chapter Ten:**

Inuyasha growled low in his throat picking at the collar of the silk kimono he was forced to wear to meet Kouga. Why he had to wear a kimono he didn't know, but at least Xander was also forced to wear one so he didn't feel as bad. Xander's was black with some type of purple flowers on the sleeves while Inuyasha's was red with sakura flowers. Not only was he forced to wear something else Sesshoumaru had ordered others to bath Inuyasha and then to fix his hair. Inuyasha looked over at Xander and how his hair was tied in a high pony tail with flowers weaved into the knot. He grinned knowing the kitsune wasn't happy about this anymore then he was, but Xander also didn't have a choice. "This is only Kouga so why the hell do we have to dress up?"

"Kouga is still the Lord of the Northern Lands and as such you will show respect hanyou." Sesshoumaru ordered coldly then ignored his brother when a guard came to his side and whispered something in his ear. "The wolves have arrived they shall be here shortly." It better be soon for Sesshoumaru was not one to be kept waiting.

Inuyasha caught the scent of Kouga and his two pack mates Ginta and Hakkaku before they showed themselves. Ginta and Hakkaku were still in their furs, but it was Kouga that surprised him. The wolf prince was dressed like Sesshoumaru only his was just plain black with silver on his shoulders. Inuyasha waited as Kouga came up to them and opened his mouth to insult him when his foot was stepped on. He turned and glared at Xander who was glaring right back.

Kouga saw what happened and grinned with amusement at Inuyasha before turning his attention to Sesshoumaru and the royal kitsune. "Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama for having us in your home."

Sesshoumaru bowed his head slightly in respect. "You are welcome Prince Kouga and may I introduce you to Alexander the Lord of the Southern Lands and you know my half brother of course."

"Yeah Inuyasha and I know each other." Kouga winked at the hanyou ignoring the growl. "Oh by the way Sesshoumaru-sama you need to get your toady to remember things. I was told the royal kitsune I was to meet was the Lord of the Northern Lands. It was a little insulting considering I am the Lord of the North."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and glared at the little kappa standing next to him. "Yes I shall see that he's punished." Jaken shivered in dread at the tone of his Master's voice and what was to come.

"Oh come on it was just a mistake." Xander spoke when he saw the fear in Jaken's eyes. True he didn't like the little green kappa, but he shouldn't be punished for a simple mistake. "We all know the truth now so let's just let it go."

Inuyasha flinched when he got a good look at his brother's face. It seems like Sesshoumaru forgot all about punishing Jaken and was now putting his sights on Xander. Inuyasha shook his head at the stupid kitsune. If Sesshoumaru wanted to punish his servant then that was his business it was better to stay out of it.

"You will not tell this Sesshoumaru what to do with his servant." Sesshoumaru's voice was even colder if that was even possible.

"I don't mean to interrupt Sesshoumaru-sama." Kouga placed a smile on his face. "Wouldn't it be better if we can get our business out of the way?"

"Yeah that's a great idea let's do that." Xander spoke up not liking how Sesshoumaru was looking at him or how Inuyasha had pity in his eyes. "Um are we having our talk in your study Sesshoumaru?" Anything to get Sesshoumaru's mind off of him and back on the business at hand.

Sesshoumaru raised one perfect eyebrow as he started down Xander. The little fox thought he was going to get away for insulting him. Sesshoumaru would let him believe he won and then the punishment would be much sweeter. "Jaken will show your pack mates to their rooms while we have our meeting Prince Kouga."

"Ginta, Hakkaku, I will catch up with you later." Kouga nodded at his friends and followed Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and the kitsune into the palace. Walking down the hall Kouga spent some time studying Inuyasha. He was beautiful dressed as he was in a kimono with his hair fixed up nice. Kouga took a small sniff and caught the scent of Inuyasha with sakura petals in the mix. "I have to say when you clean up you look almost decent mutt."

Inuyasha turned his head a glared at the wolf demon. "Like I care what you think mangy wolf."

"Hey I gave you a complement mutt." Kouga jogged up to Inuyasha's side and grinned at the hanyou knowing it was pissing him off. Inuyasha's cheeks would blush a pretty red and would make him look innocent.

Xander got in the middle before a fight was started between the two. "We don't have time for this so can't you guys sit down so we can get this meeting over with?" He glared at both of them coldly. "I still have two kits to train before dinner."

Inuyasha grunted and turned away from Kouga making his way to the chair nearest the door and sitting down. Kouga followed taking the chair next to the hanyou leaving the one by Sesshoumaru for Xander. Sesshoumaru sat up straight and coldly stared at the demons and hanyou sitting across from his desk. "It's rather simply Prince Kouga all Alexander wants is for you to allow the kitunes to return to their homes without any trouble. I know you have no control over the South however the old wolf who is in control listens to you. It's in both your best interest to allow the kitsunes to return."

"We also agreed to send some males and females to your den and the Southern pack's den to be trained or even find mates." Xander had a long talk with the Leaders of his people and they all agreed to this for the best of all tribes. "We know that after what Naraku has done your packs are almost gone completely. This way the lands will be protected and there will be peace between our people"

Kouga had to admit that was a great idea and it was true that most of the males have been killed by Kagura and the females were few. They needed new blood in order to survive and what better then the kitsunes. It was well known that kitsunes breed as much as rabbits did and that was something the packs needed right now. "I agree with this agreement and I will speak with the Elder reguarding the South." Kouga turned his attention to Xander. "Do you plan to take you place back as Lord of the South?" If he did it would mean trouble since Ayame planned to take over after her grandfather passes on.

"No I won't take over as long as my kitsunes are protected and taken care of." Xander didn't want to be in control he just wanted his people protected that and he didn't think Sesshoumaru would let him leave anyway.

Kouga was pleased with the outcome and he was sure the Elder would also agree to the agreement. "Then is that all?"

"No to make this agreement solid I order a mating between a wolf of the North and my brother Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru ignored his brother when he jumped from his seat and started yelling.

"Hey why me?" Inuyasha was growling all over the place not happy at all at what his brother said. "This is between the kitsune and wolves why do I have to marry the wolf why not Xander?"

Sesshoumaru glared at his brother in hidden rage. "Alexander is under my protection and is a member of the West. However did brother since the wolves control the South this makes the kitsune nothing more than a servant. You my dear little brother are a prince of the West despite the fact that I hate you."

"What your brother is trying to say Inuyasha." Xander spoke up before Inuyasha could have thrown himself over the desk at his brother. "Is that I have no land so the agreement can't be valid with my marriage to a member of Prince Kouga's pack. Sesshoumaru has taken me in and with that he has taken my problems also"

"So your small mutt brain can understand a royal of the West must marry a royal of the North or the South to make the agreement valid." Kouga smirked enjoying the look of horror on Inuyasha's face. "Sesshoumaru won't mate with us so that leaves you."

Inuyasha cursed under his breath knowing they were right and Sesshoumaru had also had the right to arrange his mating. It was Sesshoumaru that voided his mating with Kikyou. As the Alpha and Lord of the Western Lands Sesshoumaru has full control over his family and those under his protection including Inuyasha as much as he hated that fact. "Like hell I'm going to let you force me to mate Sesshoumaru."

"Who will you chose to stand for the wolf tribes Prince Kouga?" Sesshoumaru ignored his half brother as he had a tantrum. Inuyasha will accept his lot in life he will not be given a choice.

Inuyasha was filled with dread as Xander and Sesshoumaru looked on amused. Kouga had an evil grin upon his face like he was really going to enjoy what was going to happen next. "I will Sesshoumaru-sama."

Xander grinned trying not to let Inuyasha see how happy he was at hearing the wolf's words. This was what Sesshoumaru and Xander has been hoping for and that was Kouga accepting the mating. Inuyasha may give hell at first, but the wolf would be good for him. Sesshoumaru despite saying how much he hates his brother did want him cared for and wolves were fierce protectors almost as fierce as the inu demons. "Then we agree the mating will be between Kouga of the Northern Wolf tribe and Inuyasha Prince of the Western Lands."

"Hey bastard listen to me!" Inuyasha yelled watching Sesshoumaru get up from his desk and leaving the room followed by Xander leaving him alone with Kouga in the study. "Dammit that bastard." Inuyasha's attention was turned to Kouga and he snarled. "The hell I'll mate with you wolf."

Kouga laughed and stood up from his seat wanting to look at Inuyasha in the eyes. "Now calm down mutt it won't be so bad I'll be a good mate."

"I don't give a damn you mangy wolf I don't want to mate I was released from a mating. The last thing I want is to mate again so soon."

So Inuyasha mating the former dead miko was true. It was no wonder Sesshoumaru was forcing this mating on his brother. It was to keep him from making stupid mistakes. "It's already been done Inuyasha so get used to it. I'll be good to you." Kouga walked up to Inuyasha and planted a small kiss on his forehead. "I may act like a bastard in front of you, but I do respect you and I know you feel the same. Let's just get to know each other better. If we can't get along then we'll try to come up with something else."

Inuyasha knew the wolf meant what he said so he nodded. "Alright I trust your word Kouga."

"Good now let's go and get something to eat I'm hungry here." Kouga left the study with Inuyasha at his side. The battle was won, but the war was far from over.


End file.
